


To Capture A Kiss

by gallavich_emison



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Anal Sex, Love, M/M, Rimming, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-30
Updated: 2018-04-30
Packaged: 2019-04-30 05:29:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14489835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gallavich_emison/pseuds/gallavich_emison
Summary: Ian apologizes in his way to Mickey for leaving him at the border, a year ago.





	To Capture A Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> Instagram:  
> cameronmonaghanarchive   
> damnitgallavich

They had just woken up to sirens outside their window, typical Chicago wake-up calls. Chicago weather breezed through their cracked window. It was still chilly, maybe fifty degrees. It was early spring. The butterflies and bees merely coming out their shells and joining the people of Chicago. The lake air wafting over the Chicago skyline, Chicago getting busier and busier by the day. South Side of Chicago still filled with misfits, criminals, and drug dealers, but the occasional good patron. 

Their apartment was small. A bathroom, a living room, a bedroom, and a kitchen. They did their laundry in the apartment complex laundry room two blocks over. Their bedroom was nice, kind of messy with clothes strewed over the place. Their kitchen was meager, just enough for one person to guide in and out. Their living room was the biggest room that housed two couches and a television. Their bathroom was normal sized with a toilet and shower room. 

In the bedroom, two men lay vertically on the bed basking in each other’s glory. The redhead glowed in the sunlight that peeped through the curtains. Golden freckles reflected. Hair red and fiery. The black haired, ocean eyed man was a pale color that turned pasty under the sun’s light. 

The black haired man, Mickey glanced over at his partner, Ian Gallagher, the redhead, of seemingly seven on and off years. Mickey flipped over facing the redhead. Ian’s mouth lifted at the corner when he noticed Mickey staring. Mickey cocked his head at him and whispered to Ian, “Hi.” 

Ian’s smile widen. “Hi.” 

Mickey placed his hand on the redhead’s left hipbone; it protruded out of the black and blue blanket. His abdominal clenched when Mickey stroked his digit over the pale, red happy trail. Mickey chuckled at his partner. His partner always responded well to his touches, considering they were far and few between. 

Mickey was silent when he slid the hand up and up and up the redhead’s torso, stopping at his armpit; his arm was laying in between them. A trail goosebumps followed in its wake. Mickey’s blue eyes observed the little bumps. Ian sighed against Mickey’s head. 

Mickey sighed back. “I missed you. So much.” 

Ian inhaled. He knew the blue eyed man missed him so. “I know.”

“Why’d didn’t you come?” Mickey wondered. 

“I don’t know.” It was vague answer. 

“Scared?” Mickey offered an answer for him. 

Ian nodded. 

Ian changed the subject by capturing Mickey’s lips in his. Mickey groaned at the feeling of the redhead’s lips upon his own. His responding lips moved in sync with Ian’s. He bit at his freckled man’s bottom lip. Ian dropped his lip to let in a wandering tongue. Their tongues met, teeth clashed. Ian grabbed a hold of Mickey’s side and squeezed a little bit. Mickey’s tongue prodded at Ian’s. Ian’s licked at Mickey’s seam as he sucked on Mickey’s tongue. Mickey whimpered. Mickey kissed back with so much ferocity and vigor and Ian did the same. Their shared kisses were mostly rough, hot, and sweaty. But this one was sweeter than usual with a side of rough. Mickey sucked Ian’s tongue that invaded his mouth. Ian groaned. Mickey and Ian pulled apart and breathed into each other’s mouth for a second; it was hot to them. They panted for a few heartbeats. Mickey seized Ian in for a short kiss again. 

Ian pulled back after a minute. Their kisses always left Ian feeling hot and adventurous. He wanted to kiss Mickey again, but Mickey wasn’t ready. He yanked his head to the side to breathe more deep breaths. 

Ian went straight for the column of Mickey’s neck. He sucked at his partner’s throat placing hickeys in his rouse. Mickey moaned when Ian hit that spot that makes Mickey go crazy with lust. His nose nuzzled into the softness of Mickey’s neck. 

Ian licked his lover’s collarbone and planted a small peck there. He whispered sweet nothings against the lobe of his ear, he bit down on Mickey’s skin. Mickey moaned. 

“Let me show you.” 

Mickey incoherently whispered, “What?” 

Ian nibbled. “How sorry I am.” 

Mickey whined, a small noise at the back of his throat. Mickey thrusted his hips into Ian, but Ian held him down. “No, No, No. My way,” he told Mickey. 

Mickey braced himself. 

Ian put himself over on top of Mickey. Mickey grunted at the weight change. Ian whispered to him, “Gunna worship you tonight, babe.” 

Mickey hummed. “Gallagher.” 

Ian went back to kissing and licking his partner’s throat. Sucking a hickey here and there. Mickey didn’t mind the softness of Ian’s actions. Ian laughed, when Mickey bucked into him when Ian thrusted his hips into Mickey. 

“Ian.” Mickey warned. 

“Shush.” Ian hushed his blue eyed lover. 

They rubbed their plaid cocks against each other (they were in boxers only). Ian thrusted particularly hard the second time, and Mickey let out a grunt. “Shit.” 

Mickey grasped Ian and clashed their mouths together. Ian rubbed at Mickey’s shoulder blades breaking the kiss. Mickey groaned; years of tension releasing from his shoulders. “Ian.”

Mickey started to push Ian’s boxes down, but Ian hands grasped onto the invading palms. “My way, remember?” Ian taunted. 

Mickey threw his head back and groaned aloud. Ian snickered at his partner’s despair. “How slow is this gunna go, Ian.” 

“As slow as I make it, babe.” Ian nipped at the vein in Mickey’s neck. His hands still massaging the kinks in his lover’s shoulders. Ian wasn’t doing the deed properly, because of the angle and considering he was on top of Mickey, but he tried. 

“Ian.” Mickey whined. 

“Okay, okay.” Ian caved, but still was going in slow pace. Ian traveled lower down the man’s body, coming in contact with pink, rosy buds. He took one in his mouth and rolled with his tongue. His lover let out a moan of contentment. Ian lightly bit down and sucked on the nipple that occupied his mouth. 

“Oh, God.” Mickey moaned. Mickey thrashed in Ian’s arms as Ian rutted up against his lover once more. Their cocks rubbing up against each other again. Ian replaced his mouth with his hand, and lightly pinched his nipple. Mickey grinned. Mickey thrusted his hips to meet Ian’s in the next movement. 

Mickey leaned his head to forward to meet Ian’s mouth in a warm kiss. Their lips instantly connected, the kiss full of love. Mickey squeaked when a tongue slipped past his lips and into his mouth. Mickey blushed at the sound coming from his mouth, redness journeyed down his neck to his chest. 

Ian chuckled against his mouth. Ian pulled back to lick at Mickey’s seam. He bit on his lover’s lip and pulled back just a little. A string of salvia followed in its wake. Mickey made a face, but yanked Ian by the hair for another short kiss. 

Ian whined. “Ow. Jackass.” 

Mickey smiled. 

“Wanna be sucked off?” Ian asked the panting man. 

“Yes.” He hissed through his teeth. 

Ian journeyed down the man’s torso and grabbed on hold of the blue striped boxers taking them off. Mickey kicked at the boxers once they were at his feet; they flew somewhere in the room. 

Mickey moved his hand on top of Ian’s head, when Ian grasped Mickey’s cock in his freckled hand. He jerked it a few times to full hardness, blooding rushing into a small, but wide cock.

Ian gave Mickey’s cock a few more jerks as he kissed his partner’s hipbone. His long, red hair tickling the man beneath him. Ian swallowed, just observing the cock he’d been down for, for many, many years.

Then, he ever so slowly reached up a placed a hand on top of Mickey’s ‘Ian Galager’ tattoo. The scrawled letters bumpy under his touch. He whispered, “I’m sorry. So, so sorry, Mick.” Mickey didn’t have ask what for, he knew what Gallagher said to him that awful day in the prison. ‘Gallagher’s spelled with two Ls’ he had told Mickey. Mickey scoffed at the memory. Ian looked up, eyes curious, but understanding. 

A hand still around Mickey’s dick, Ian licked a straight line up his cock where his hand wasn’t placed which was the pink head. Mickey whined when Ian removed his warm hand and planted them on his hip, instead. Ian hushed him. 

Ian’s mouth wrapped around the head and kitten licked it. His tongue swirling around the pink head. Moving his tongue down the slit, Mickey bucked, but hands held him down. Ian swallowed the man’s cock down in one movement, used to his cock of years of pleasuring the man before him. Mickey gasped. He thrashed his head back and forth for a few heartbeats. 

Ian pulled off of his with a loud pop and looked up at his man with delight shining in his eyes. His golden freckled face stood out in the light when the sun hit just right. Mickey basked in the glory of seeing his partner look so euphoric. Then, Ian slowly, while still holding eye contact, sucked the tip of his partner in his mouth. Mickey emitted a low moan. Ian inserted a finger, then two into Mickey’s ass stretching him. He prepared Mickey as he continued to lick and suck on his cock. 

“Jesus, your tongue, man.” Mickey told him in ecstasy. His eyelids hooded from the pleasure. 

Ian smirked. “Said I was just worship you, tell you how sorry I am for leaving you.” He whispered around the cock in his mouth. 

“Oh.” Mickey gasped when Ian licked a stripe from his ass crack to his balls. 

“Rim?” Ian questioned. 

Mickey nodded, quickly. 

Ian lifted Mickey’s legs over his shoulders and dived in; he licked the hole with a single stripe again. Mickey thrashed, his hips bucking and his back lifting off the queen-sized bed. Ian held his hips down, his eyebrows rising, he taunted, “Good?” 

“Fuck yes.” He got for an answer. He grinned. 

Mickey tilted his head forward to gaze at the man eating him out. When Ian sucked against the opening, Mickey moaned a deep, loud sound. “Ian.” 

Ian emitted a groan of appreciation. Mickey grabbed ahold of Ian’s hair; a tiny handful of hair between both hands.

Mickey was a sight to see. He laid spread with his back arched as Ian kept licking, sucking, and nibbling his entrance and ass cheeks. Mickey smiled when he felt a tongue push into his ass, then groaned when it pulled out. Ian continued his assault of on Mickey’s asshole. Slowly, he inserted his tongue then backed out, licked at the rim, then entered again. He kept that up for a few heartbeats till his partner was writhing in pleasure.

“Ian, Ian, Ian.” Mickey repeated. “Fuck!” 

“Me?” Ian asked when he lifted off him.

“Jesus, I was so close, Ian.” Mickey exclaimed. He felt the tightening of his stomach clench, and his belly became warm inside, but Ian drew away before Mickey finish to completion. 

“Fuck you.” He joked as Ian withdrew from his ass. Ian licked his lips clean. Ian traveled up to Mickey’s face and kissed him, wetly. 

“I will.” Ian teased back. 

“Ha! Ha! Very funny, babe.” Mickey guffawed. “Oh.” A push of Ian’s cocked against his entrance. 

“I got you ready enough.” Ian declared. Ian hitched a leg over his shoulder as he leisurely pushed into Mickey’s entry. Inch by inch, Ian disappeared into Mickey’s ass. He bottomed out after a minute or two. Mickey latched his hands onto Ian’s long hair, yanking handfuls. 

“Ready?” Ian wondered. 

Mickey nodded. “Uh-huh.” 

Ian thrusted inside of Mickey two times emitting girlie sounds from Mickey. A low whine came from Mickey when Ian withdrew and punched into him a few times. “Ian, fuck!” 

“Yeah, let me hear you, baby.” Ian told him. 

Mickey glared at him, but cried out when Ian hit his prostate after a couple of thrusts. “Jesus! Ian! Ian!” 

“I’m sorry I left you, Mickey.” Ian nipped at Mickey’s shoulder as he pushed his head into the nape. “I’m sorry. I’m sorry.” Ian kept apologizing as he thrusted and thrusted into a wonderful tight ass. 

“You’re so tight, Mickey.” Ian groaned as Mickey’s warm canal surrounded his cock. Ian fucked into his partner as Mickey threw his head in Ian’s neck as his arms circled him. 

“Fuck! Shit! Ian!” Mickey yelled. “Oh. OH.” 

Ian hit his lover’s prostate over and over again. Ian could feel his completion coming as his stomach clenched and tighten. He punched into Mickey one more time, before his string of cum traveled into Mickey’s canal. 

Mickey groaned as he came, untouched. “Oh.” 

Ian dropped on top of Mickey, weight be damned. Mickey punched out a sound from his mouth. “Jesus, man.” 

“Sorry, babe.” Ian said as he turned over off him, breathing heavily. 

Mickey faced Ian and kissed him. 

“I love you, Ian.” 

“I love you, too.”

**Author's Note:**

> Worst smut ever. I'm sorry, guys!


End file.
